Kumo Kumo no Mi
The Kumo Kumo no Mi is an Logia type Devil fruit that allows the user to become, control, and generate clouds. Appearance This fruit takes on the appearance of a blue/white Cherimoya with swirls just like any other Devil Fruit. Host This fruit was stolen from the Krosian Archipelago long ago by a woman by the name of Algoran Doreth. She escaped Krosia because of the abilities of her Devil fruit. She has since caused much strife in the world below as she is know know as the captain of the "Sky Blue Pirates". She is being hunted by the bounty hunter known as "Sables D". Abilities The major abilities of this Devil fruit are that they can generate clouds of various types and the user is gifted with all the abilities that would come with a storm. This Devil Fruit seems to be an upscaled version of the smoke smoke Fruit as the Magma Magma fruit is to the Flare Flare Fruit. Like all Logia fruits the user has the ability to negate physical damage they may wish not to take. The user can also create furniture, clothing, and even housing by creating dense clouds. Fog Roll: The users generates thin wispy clouds designed to dissociate an opponent. Fog Fist: Generates a dense cloud in the shape of a fist that slams into the opponent dealing melee damage. Fog Barricade: '''This attack summons a huge dense wall of clouds that can block attacks, it can absorb projectiles. '''Fog Rain: Summons a dampened cloud by sapping atmospheric moisture. Can be hurled like those found in the Skypeian test of the swamp or can release a downpour onto the enemy proportional to the amount of water absorbed. Fog Wind: The users body dissipates turning into numerous clouds that blow at the enemy wind-tunnel fashion. Fog Gale: The user generates swirling clouds that act as a mini cyclone. Fog Body: The user manipulates the cloud in their body to change shape. Since clouds are technically immaterial they can take any shape they like. Density will decide color via the amount of water molecules present. though it is technically a mirage made of clouds it is dense and feels real. This allows the user to completely change their form for as long as they like albeit not permanently. Fog Burst: The user compresses the saturated clouds they create causing friction and summoning a bolt of lightning. (Grrand Battle Special)Fog Squall: Initiated by Dorteths "Mesmeric Dance" she opens with fog wind blowing the enemy back and setting up for Fog Gale. Then she gathers multiple clouds above the enemy and releases a giant bolt of lightning onto them ad the drenched ground. Pros and Cons The pros of this fruit are pretty much like all Logia Devil Fruits. However while clouds are made of water, an enemy consumed in the users clouds can still use their Devil fruit abilities unless the cloud is supersturated with water as in Fog Rain. The cons of this fruit is that wind and lightning based fruits can easily harm the user. Wind slicing though the clouds and Lightning electrocuting the user severely. The normal weakness to water, Haki and Kairoseki also still stands. Despite the obvious abilities it does posses it is rather inaffective angainst things like rock which present a durability this fruit cannot penetrate. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia